


Constellations and Bars

by AL_Alexander



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ... i have no more tags, 13 pages of fluff and connor in a suit, Connor's gay af boi, M/M, and hank being a poor disaster bi, no betas we die like men, so this was originally a day dream, so uh have like, that went WAY outta control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Alexander/pseuds/AL_Alexander
Summary: Connor's invited to a special club. He invites Hank.Cue gay and bi feelings.





	Constellations and Bars

**Author's Note:**

> THIS RAN AWAY. SO FUCKING FAR. This was supposed to be like, a fuckin' 5 page thing? And it went, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, nope. So now it's over double that length.  
> Literally. Not doubled spaced or anything, it's 13 pages.  
> Of fanfiction.  
> What the actual fuck, help??  
> I should be writing my own original SHIT, not fuckin' gay androids and disaster bi men! Jus...  
> There are like, three fandoms that have RUINED MY LIFE.  
> And this is one of them. Fuckin' hell.  
> Oh, yea, also, David Cage: You know you made Markus fuckin' gay. You KNOW it. You're just too much of a fuckin' coward to make him gay af. So at some point, I'll undoubtedly make a fic about Simon and Markus being gay.  
> I'm rambling now, uh, have fun with the fic!

If you’d told him that less than three months ago, he’d be staring down a nicer suit than he’d ever had, a bunch of sparkling makeup, and an invitation to a club that he’d heard rumors and legends about, he would’ve cocked his head, told you that was impossible, and that he was just a machine.

Connor now wondered when his life became so weird.

Three months after the revolution, and shockingly, androids being accepted was easy. There had been a huge amount of people, red bloods, who’d been  _ for _ androids gaining their independence, and many of those never saw deviancy as just that. “An evolution,” a woman had said. “We based them off ourselves, why the fuck are we surprised when they started acting like us?”

Ironically, that same woman was the woman who owned the club he’d just been inducted into. Er, was about to be.

He replayed the memory file.

 

“You’re Connor, right? The RK800 model who helped with the revolution?”

He’d turned around, shocked at how calm and kind the person had said it. “Uhm… yes?”

She’d looked up, grinned, and held out her hand. “I’m Susanna. Pleasure to meet you, Connor.”

He’d taken it, a little surprised still. “Oh, uh, thank you.”

She had shaken it firmly a couple of times before her face fell into a thoughtful frown. “... I have a quick question to ask you, Con.”

He’d looked a little rapidly side to side, worried she’d try something. “Wha… ahem, what’s the question?” He’d cleared his throat. Annoying that as he’d become more “human”, he’d gained a slight stutter.

“I own a club, and… and… and I was wondering if you’d like to like to come join us. It’s a private club, so you’d be safe.” He’d never been so happy to hear someone else stutter that bad in his life.

“What kind of club?”

“Oh, you heard about the Celestial?”

He’d spat his thirium based coffee, nearly shooting it out his nose. “Know it?!” He coughed, once he’d managed to get the mouthful down. “That place is basically an urban myth at this point!”

Susanna had grinned. “Wonderful. Here, lemme get your address. I’ll send you a letter with more details.”

So, he’d given her his address, and less than a week later, a beautifully written letter had come in the mail.

 

The file ended.

He took in a deep breath, and let it out, groaning. Part of him couldn’t believe he was doing this. The other part of him was screaming to get to it, he wanted to see the club. Accepting his fate, he got ready.

 

A few moments later, he sent a text.

_ Hank, I’m headed to a club. Here’s the address if you want to come. Just say that you wish to see the Constellations, they’ll let you into the main floor. _

He sent the address.

The reply came a few moments later.

_ Connor _

_ Wtf _

_ im busy rn!! _

He rolled his eyes.

_ When you can, Lieuteniant. I thought that was obvious. _

The reply was almost instant.

_ oh. _

_ ill see you there then _

Connor smiled, before clicking off the phone and shoving it into a back pocket. A quick pet to Sumo before he left, and he was off. The club wouldn’t wait for it’s newest member forever.

 

Hank grumbled as he stared at the blank door. It was the right address, and the huge men outside the door told him he was right. There were multiple people outside the door, mainly red bloods, he could tell, whispering and giggling. “There’s a new one tonight,” one near the front whispered. “Heard he’s supposed to be cute!”

He ignored her, and walked up to the men. The one on his right raised an eyebrow. “What do ya need, old man?” It was said gruffly, but not unkindly. Professional.

Hank motioned for the man to lean down, which he did. “I wish to see the Constellations,” he muttered, making sure he was quiet enough that the giggling masses didn’t hear.

The guard’s eyebrows shot up before they returned to neutral. “Of course.” He leaned into the small mic on his shoulder (which Hank hadn’t noticed, surprisingly). “There’s a gazer coming in.” He waited for a couple of seconds before returning to his original stance and nodding.

Hank returned the nod, with a comfortable, “Have a good evening, gentlemen.” He walked inside, and was instantly greeted by a slender young woman in an off white dress.

It wasn’t the normal cream off white, but blue. And sparkly. Like someone had just dumped the thing in a massive vat of fairy dust. Beyond that (and her bright blue combat boots), her makeup was… surprisingly minimal. Sparkly, yes, but the soft blue and white eyeshadow offset the dark blue eyeliner. Darker blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and brown eyes stared at him.

“Hi!” She said in a perky voice. “I’m Kayla! I’ll be guiding you in!” She was… naturally perky. Not annoyingly, not unnaturally. Like she was actually excited to be there. Huh.

She held a hand out, and Hank took it. She shook it strongly for a second (always nice when someone had a good, firm handshake), before starting to drag him by it down the hall.

“Uh, you don’t… don’t have to hold my hand,” Hank sputtered.

Kayla giggled. “Sorry, but we gotta do something real quick. Makes sure we know you aren’t just the lucky few rabble, yanno?” She took a sharp left, and kept walking.

“The rabble?” Hank repeated.

Kayla nodded, barely looking back. “Well, yea! You saw the line outside, right? The rabble!”

Hank got it. “Uh huh.”

She stopped suddenly outside a door, making him nearly slam into her. “Jesus Christ, Kayla!”

“Oops, sorry!” She looked apologetic (first time he’d seen her frown). The door swung open, and she took a couple of steps inside before flipping on a light.

Hank lost whatever breath he took in at the sight.

It was  _ full _ of jewelry. She waved him in, and he just did a circle, whistling at the sight. “Damn. this is all pretty nice.”

She nodded. “Yea, all real gems and precious metals, too.” She was currently digging through a couple of areas, keeping to a certain corner. She was still frowning, thought now in concentration. “Outta curiosity, what’s your name? First and last, or prefered. And your address.”

He gave her a scrutinizing look. “Why?”

She looked up. “I need to find your identification. I promise, it’s nothing weird.”

He sighed heavily before giving up the information. She nodded before digging through the cabinet just above where she had been looking before. “Oh, damn, you get  _ this _ piece!”

“What piece?”

She pulled out a beautiful bracelet, with a small pegasus amulet on it. It appeared to be silver with diamonds. “Your dominant hand, please.”

He held it out, and she whistled, still impressed, as she put it on his wrist. “What, why are you so impressed?”

“This is white gold and white diamond,” she explained. “Easily one of the most expensive in this collection. Whoever wears this was personally invited by Pegasus.”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Pegasus?”

Kayla stared at him before breaking out into laughter. “Oh, fuck, you don’t know! Ok.” She took a breath to steady herself before explaining. “Every person who was invited to fully join is given a pseudonym based off a certain constellation. People the owner deems more important or trustworthy, usually the latter, are given more famous ones. Pegasus is pretty well known, both as a constellation and a myth.”

“Huh.” Graceful, Hank.

She nodded, grabbing his hand once more and leading him out of the room. “Now, lemme get you into the main room.” Once again, she dragged him down the hall, now back the way they came, before stopping outside two large doors. In fact, they were the ones you could see down the hall when you first entered.

Kayla let go of his hand and gestured to the door, her smile returned to her face. “Alright, Hank, it’s been nice to meet you. Have a good time in there! I’ll let Pegasus know you’re here!”

“Thanks.” He watched as she walked off before taking a deep breath, and opening the door.

He was blasted with sound and smell and sight as he stepped in.

First thing he noticed: the strange music. It felt old, ancient, but had metal and EDM mixed in. Dark and gloomy, but with bright memories lurking throughout. It seemed to seep into his brain and bones, making him want to sleep, laugh, and fuck at the same time. Comforting and exhilarating at the same time.

Second thing was the sight: It was very darkly light, but with the bright pulsing pastel neon (how was that even a thing?) from the DJ booth, you could see clearly. The bar (a full wet one, that reached up to the ceiling of the lower floor) was lit entirely differently than the rest of the area, with soft ambers and yellows. It was all in blacks, dark reds, dark blues, and dark purples, making you feel like you just stepped into the void. Or space.

The third and final was the smell: There was the distant smell of food and alcohol, but the more noticeable one of incense and perfume. But not the bad kind. Not the kind that woman who need to feel good about themselves wear. Not AXE. It smelled like something as ancient but new as the music. Dangerous, in the best kind of a way. Like a lover stalking up the bed to fuck you into it and mark you as they did.

Hank shuddered, swallowed thickly, and walked quickly to the bar, ignoring the chub he had gained within the past five seconds as he did. The bar was mainly empty, excluding the bartenders. There were only a couple few, and half of the team were androids. All were pretty, but not in an… uncomfortable fashion. They wore far more insane makeup than Kayla did (with the colors coming out from around the eyes more, and a couple wearing lipstick), but it wasn’t enough to turn him off.

He took a quick look at the bar, surprised at what he saw. For one thing, the two women on staff wore vastly different clothing. One (a human) wore super sexualized clothing. Short skirt, showing off cleavage, fishnets, strappy high heels, et cetera. The other (an android) wore the exact opposite. Heavy boots, comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, and a sleeveless hoodie. The men seemed to look roughly the same, but there were vast differences in how they dressed too. Two of them were dressed to damn near the nines, but without the blazers. The other two looked like they’d practically just rolled out of bed, and only bothered to put on makeup and clean clothes. Again, one android and one human on either side.

An android looked over, pointed at him, and walked over. It was one of the ones dressed like he could walk into a gala, and no one would look twice. “Hello! Do you have a star sign?”

Hank cocked his head. “A what?”

The android smiled, a little patronizing. “A star sign. Something that was given to you because you were invited by a Constellation.”

“Oh!” Hank held up his wrist.

The android's smile fell, jaw dropping, and he stared in awe for a couple of seconds before clicking his mouth shut. “Sorry, just didn’t expect that, to be honest.” He chuckled, looking a little embarrassed. “It’s all on the house, so just tell me what you want.”

Hank blinked. Whoever this Pegasus was, it sure paid off to have their star sign. “An old fashioned, if you don’t mind.”

“Original?”

“Sure.”

The android nodded before walking off, and starting to make his drink. The other bartenders huddled around him, giving different expressions when his bartender filled them in. The female android walked over, footsteps heavy and military like, and leaned on the bar.

“You want food?” Her hair looked jet black or bright neon in the lighting, and was pulled into a loose bun.

Hank nodded dumbly.

“Cheese fries alright?”

“Uh, yea, sure.”

She nodded before turning on her heel and walking through a pair of double doors, leading into the kitchen. He noted it was strange that she didn’t just wire it in, but he didn’t question it.

Soon, his drink arrived, along with a glass of water. “What’s this?” He motioned at the glass.

The android blinked. “It’s water,” he said slowly, as if Hank was stupid.

“I know that, but why.”

“Because water and food keep you from getting drunk, or at least, a lot slower.”

“What if I want to get drunk.”

The android’s face broke into a wide (and slightly malicious) grin. “Then Pegasus would kick your ass.”

Hank gave a nodding shrug before drinking the water a bit before nursing on his drink. The fries came soon after, with ranch on the side. He munched happily.

He’d finished the fries (and their plate carried away), and his first old fashioned and glass of water when, “Hank?”

He turned, having unwisely taken a drink at that moment, nearly spitting it out at the sight in front of him.

Connor had on a slate gray suit and tie (or, at least in the lighting), light gray shirt, perfect black shoes, and makeup. Or, at least eyeshadow. However, it sparkled, seemed black in the current lighting, and went a little over his cheekbones and way above his eyebrows. It was smoked to hell, and what was worse was that Hank could tell the android had contoured.  _ Contoured _ . Who’d  _ taught _ him that? Youtube, Hank’s mind supplied, but still.

Then Hank took in the smaller details. Like the fact that the tie clip and cufflinks were… pegasi. Oh no.

Oh fuck.

Why.

How.

What?!

He sputtered, unable to get out a full sentence before he managed a stuttering, “You… you look great, you look great.”

Connor smiled, looking a little shy, but preening nonetheless. “Why thank you, Hank. I’m glad you like it.” He motioned to the seat next to his partner. “May I?”

“Oh, oh! Sure, go ahead.” Hank waved to the seat next to him, staring into his second old fashioned. Oh sweet heaven and hell, this was going to be a long night.

Connor flashed him a grin before waving a bartender over. A human quickly walked up, took his order, and went to make it.

“Didn’t know they made stuff ‘droids could drink,” Hank muttered into his drink.

Connor shrugged. “Well, recently, it was found that if a food item or drink is either laced or based in thirium, an android can digest it fully.” He got his drink and sat back, turned to Hank. “For some reason, it convinces the androids body to be able to fully take it all in, even the bits that it shouldn’t technically be able to digest.”

“And no one can guess why?” Hank knew he sounded a little snappish, but hey, his dick was trying to make a come back, and his brain was trying to think of how it’d be to have Connor fuck him in this outfit.

The android shrugged. “No. Then again, no one really cares at the moment, so…” He shrugged again, more exaggerated.

“Ah.”

They chit-chatted for a little bit before Hank bit his lip. “So… how long…?”

“Oh, this?” Connor gestured to the slowly filling floor. Other members, Hank presumed. “First night here, actually. The owner, Sus-, sorry,  _ Galactica _ , invited me here a couple of weeks ago.” He paused for a second. “Actually, remember that letter that came for me in the mail?”

Hank nodded. “Yea, was all fancy and shit.”

“That letter was the invite for me to come here.”

Hank’s eyebrows made a valiant effort to join his hairline. “Really?”

“Yea! I ran into Galactica on the street, gave her my address, she sent the letter, and here we are.”

“And here we are,” Hank repeated.

They both watched the floor for a little while before Connor leaned over slightly. “You know, Hank, you didn’t really have to come.” He sounded… apologetic.

“What, are you trying to kick me out?” Hank laughed, teasing.

Connor broke into an easy (and trying not to chuckle himself) grin. “No, I just… well…” He scratched the back of his neck. “I just know I made it sound like you had to come.”

Hank waved a hand. “Nah, it’s fine. Seeing you dressed up this ridiculous was worth it.”

Connor actually let out a laugh at that, shaking his head and gently kicking at Hank’s shin.

They fell back into a comfortable silence.

A few moments later, a voice came from the stairs. “Pegasus!”

Both men turned, and Hank was in awe.

She wasn’t tall (easily only 5’4”), and she was honestly built very humbly, but what she didn’t make up for in physical stature, she made up for in brilliant smile, sharp eyes, impressive clothing and makeup, and an energy that made you sit up and pay attention to her in the best of ways.

Her makeup seemed to float up from her eyes or drip down from them, and her dress was beautiful in a very simple way. It was short, with her entire back exposed, and a deep v down to near her crotch, but it gathered like it was water around the front, and the back (from what Hank could see) had chains going from side to side, held in by golden studs. Her necklace started out as a choker, thick and strong, but with dozens of thin gold chains dripping off of it. Many formed a beautiful net, with the ones that didn’t ending in stars. Anywhere the chains met also held stars. You could see thigh jewelry, also gold chains with stars dripping down her thighs, and high heeled boots. She looked regal, yet youthful, and comfortable.

She finished coming down the stairs, and swept over to the duo. “Who’s this?”

“This is Hank, my partner,” Connor answered, gesturing to Hank, who waved.

She turned, her smile practically glowing now. “So  _ you’re _ Hank!” She held her arms out before taking a couple steps forward and hugging him tightly. She smelled pleasant. Strong, yes, but not in a way that made you want to shy away. She pulled back after a couple of seconds, hands on his biceps. “Let me look at you!” She stared at him for a couple of seconds before looking approvingly and stepping back a couple of steps. “He’s quite handsome.” She nudged Connor with her elbow, winking.

The android made an incredulous face, and if he’d been human, probably would’ve been blushing a vivid red. “Gal-Galactica!”

She laughed, patting him on his shoulder as she doubled over, quickly regaining her self. “Oh, I’m only joking!” She sobered quickly, turning to Hank. “But seriously, though, you’re gorgeous. I hope you know that.”

Hank felt himself go red at the praised. “Tha-thank… you?” He managed, voice cracking.

She grinned. “No problem! Now, Pegs,” she returned her attention to Connor, “have you told him about this place? The club and all that happy crap?” She waved her hand.

The android shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

Galactica’s smile fell. “Why not?”

Connor looked embarrassed. “I… did not know if he’d… if he’d like it,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

She nodded sagely. “I understand.” She turned to Hank before gesturing to a booth not too far away, tucked into a corner, with a door on it. “We’ll explain.”

They all stood, took their drinks (in Hank’s and Connor’s cases), and walked into the booth. The door shut with a healthy  _ click _ , with Hank and Connor on one side, Galactica on the other. “Alright, let’s explain this,” she said, sounding serious yet fun, somehow. Her smile wasn’t as wide as before, but was there once more.

“Alright, here goes.” Connor took in a deep (unneeded) breath, and turned to Hank. “The Celestial is technically a special club where people that Galactica trusts comes to basically hang out. There’s a heavy emphasis on magic, though everyone is aware that it’s not like the movies or shit, and there’s no pressure to do anything but be a member and meet people. You just have to uphold a certain level of value for other people, and be a generally good member of society. However, to have joined, you  _ have _ to have met Galactica outside the club.”

“Which is a new rule,” Galactica spoke up.

The two men looked at her.

She took in a deep breath. “Look, you aren’t the first Pegasus, and there’s a chance you won’t be the last. The last Pegasus…” She bit her lip, looking a little awkward, but continued after a second. “He wasn’t who we thought he was. Turned out to be a lying bastard, who had a few overlooked rapes on his back because he’d sucked off some cops or was an athlete. Once I found out, however, he was swiftly booted. I’d never met him outside the club, and was horrified about what he’d done. So,” she shrugged, “I got rid of him. He was banned from the club from henceforth, and last I checked, is currently sitting on fifty to life in prison.”

Hank and Connor shared a look before turning back to her, surprised. “How’d he get that long?” Connor asked. “Yea, and not to be rude, but only for a few rape charges? They don’t stack up  _ that _ much.” Hank was honestly impressed, though his face twisted as he remembered a really bad case. “As much as I’ve tried in the past.”

Galactica smiled smugly, darkly. As if she’d just sent a man to death with no fear. “Turns out, he’d raped someone underage when he was twenty. And,” she shrugged, looking proud of herself, “it’s hard to say no when the owner of a beloved and well known club says that he threatened to murder everyone inside the club.”

“Before or after you booted him out?” Hank asked.

Galactica thought for a moment before answering. “Yes.”

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell over the booth.

“So…” Hank drawled.

“So.” Galactica replied.

Connor just looked between them.

Galactica snorted before opening the booth and heading out. “Well, I’ll be talking to the other patreons. Go have fun, alright?”

Both men nodded, watching her disappear into the crowd before collecting their items and returning to the bar. They stared at the crowd for a few moments before looking into the bar.

“What a helluva night already,” Hank mumbled into his (now mostly water) old fashioned.

Connor made an agreeing sound, nodding slightly.

More silence between them. Comfortable. Normal.

“So…” Hank broke the silence. “What’s with this… get up?” He waved (a little wildly) at Connor’s outfit.

The android blinked before smirking. “It’s what’s required.” After a couple of seconds of Hank just staring at him, confused, he sighed before continuing. “As a member of the Celestial, I have to wear an outfit based off of what is presumed for the myth. So, Pegasus is a Greek myth.”

“Isn’t Pegasus the winged… winged horse?”

“Yes. But there is much more to the myth itself. And why I presume Susan-Galactica gave it to me.”

Hank nodded, motioning for Connor to continue.

A deep breath. “So Perseus was sent to go kill Medusa, mainly because his mother’s new husband didn’t want a son from another man. However, he manages to do the task by using a mirrored shield, cuts off Medusa’s head, and stuffs it in a bag. From Medusa’s blood, Pegasus leaps forth, and Perseus rides him back to where his mother is being married. He orders his mother to hide her eyes as he turns the remainder of the court to stone. He then destroys the head, and leaves Pegasus to fly wherever it pleases.

“There are plenty of other tales of the horse, including people wanting to claim it for themselves, creating a spring at the top of a mountain when he stepped upon, and numerous others. Among all the constellations, he’s one of the best known in name, but not in story.”

The silence returned. Hank knew why, and he was pretty sure Connor knew why too. The story hit  _ way _ too close to home. It wasn’t hard to see the main elements of the story there: Markus filled the role of Perseus, and Medusa was CyberLife. The blood was when Connor either refused to kill that girl at Kamski’s house, or finding Jericho and helping its people escape. And then the turning the court to stone was when he’d broken in, saved Hank, and yet still managed to wake up all the androids and leading them as a threat to the United States government. And the other stories… helping with the creation of the new laws surrounding androids (mainly where the police were concerned) was the spring, and the hoards of reporters were easily the people that want to claim that fame for themselves.

And then the way Connor had said the last part. “Best known in name, but not in story.” That… fit well. Most people know him as the RK800 who helped Markus. That was it. Not the full story.

Hank shifted, staring distantly into the bar. “Sounds like Galactica knows more than she lets on.”

“Oh, undoubtedly,” Connor agreed. “She’s… scary, sometimes. From what I can tell, she actually used to  _ work _ at CyberLife as a programmer. One of the first. Wrote the base code. She le-”

“Wait wait wait,” Hank interrupted. “Base code? I thought you all were unique?”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Well, the base code is basically where you start from. It means the code for walking, basic talking, looking human like, et cetera. From that code, every single model’s secondary base code is made from.”

“Secondary base code?” Hank cocked his head.

“What makes all the RK800 models RK800 models. What makes all the Traci models Traci models. Codes for specific jobs that we have very clearly broken and created new ones for.” Connor waved his hand as he talked.

“Oh. That… that makes sense. Continue.”

“So Galactica wrote the base code. However, she left not too long afterwards, growing upset at the fact that they viewed all androids as machines, and those that deviated as wrong, and needing to be killed, even the peaceful ones. Apparently, she left after making sure that nearly two thousand deviant files were destroyed.”

Hank actually spat his drink and stared at him. “Wait, so there were deviants  _ at the beginning?! _ What the fuck?!”

“Are you truly surprised by this?” Galactica asked from behind him.

Hank jumped, letting out a sound that he quickly covered up with a cough.

She frowned, looking… sad.

“I mean… no, I’m not overly surprised. At least,” Hank said rapidly, “that there were deviants. I’m just surprised there were so many!”

“Well, technically, android surgeons, nurses, and paramedics were deviant from basically the get go.”

“What.” Hank could feel his blood pressure rising, and Connor’s strong hand on his arm, warning him to be mindful.

“Well, most of them. The good ones.” She looked even more sad, if that was possible. “I know that they didn’t always… do their jobs. I’ve seen many a life lost at their hands. Sometimes, completely out of their hands, and other times, they couldn’t break the code enough or fast enough to save the life.”

Hank deduced a couple of things at the same time. One: The android that worked on Cole either was still under CyberLife’s influence, or hadn’t deviated enough to save him. Two: Galactica undoubtedly knew about the deaths, and possibly Cole’s. Three: She felt guilty. She wrote the code too well. Kamski probably went back in after she was fired (perhaps even on her  _ request _ ) to add the backdoor.

Galactica rapidly shook her head, as if trying to clear the bad memories. Her smile returned, but more strained than before. “I’m going to get everyone ready before the rabble comes in. I’ll talk to you another time, Pegasus, if we don’t run into each other before tonight ends.” She looked at Hank. “You’re welcome to go upstairs, if needed. Just be sure Pegs is with you, ‘kay?”

Both men nodded, and she slithered back into the crowd again.

Behind them, behind the bar, came a low whistle. Connor and Hank turned, noticing that the bartenders had been listening and watching. “Damn,” the female human muttered. “That was… intense.”

“That’s putting it lightly!” The dressed down android agreed, walking over to the two. “Are you guys ok, do you need some drinks, a quiet place, anything at all?”

“Oh my fuck, Dylan, you’re going to smother them,” The female android groaned, joining her co-worker, and gently shouldering him out of the way. “But he is right. You don’t have to stay down here. We’re actually about to head up. We’re happy to keep you company.”

 

“... and so… that’s how I realized I was gay,” Michael hiccuped, his sixth or seventh drink in his hand.

Connor and Hank had to admit, the group they’d found themselves dragged into were… interesting.

Michael was a dusky blonde haired bombshell of a man, red blood, who had shitty, abusive, homophobic parents, and had left only two years ago.

Dylan was a HR400 who’d happily broken free the second the revolution had happened. He was white in appearance, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had joined the club, mainly because it had seemed like a fun thing. He hadn’t left since.

Clint one was human, biracial. His black father and white mother had provided him the best life ever, and he went into bartending with enough support to drown an army, even if that hadn’t been originally where his parents wanted him to go. He wasn’t soft spoken, but his voice could put you at ease quickly.

Clint two was an android, PL600 to be exact, and did look exactly like Simon, face shape wise. Though he had changed his hair and eye color to match the actor who played Hawkeye in the Marvel movies. He’d kept the name, and taken the last name as the character, but was still referred to as Clint two. He didn’t seem to mind.

Cyrus was a Greek man who’d grown up in the states. His parents had run from Greece, but apparently hadn’t regretted it since. He rarely spoke to them, however, due to the fact that he adored androids. Not in a creepy sense, but never treated them as lesser. That and his parents had neglected and abused him for a while, so androids were the only ones who were nice to him.

Blain was QB100, so an absolute  _ beast _ of an android, which came in helpful if the bouncers couldn’t get a dude out. He was incredibly soft spoken, though, and gentle, and rarely got angry.

Selene was the human female. She’d been a stripper, at one point in her life, mainly to pay off college debt. She had actually adored her job, but had taken this one because of her girlfriend.

Diana, an ST300 who’d changed her hair to dark brown, was Selene’s girlfriend. She’d originally worked at the college Selene went to, and ended up actually becoming a student at some point, having become deviant very quickly. Surprisingly, no one questioned an android learning, and the college had accepted her with open arms.

“That’s a helluva way to find out,” Hank mumbled into his own drink.

Michael shrugged. “Worse ways,” he said, a little loud.

“Alright, that’s enough for you,” Diana snorted, standing up and taking the glass away.

“Awwww, Diiiii, nooooo!” He whined, making grabbing motions to the glass.

“Mike, I will throw you out the window.”

“You aren’t strong enough.”

“ _ I’ll _ ,” Connor interrupted, “throw you out the window.”

Michael sat silent for a few, thinking, before shrugging and going, “aight, fair.”

Everyone snorted in laughter at the human.

There was a heavy knock on the door, making everyone jump. The door opened to a curious Galactica. “Oh, Pegasus, Hank, there you are. Come on down.” She left quickly afterwards.

“Oh.” Selene stared at the door, sipping her coffee.

“What,  _ oh _ ?” Hank asked, sounding a little more than annoyed. He could feel Diana’s glare on his back.

“The rabble’s coming in. They’re going to want to see the new guy,” she explained. “And I’m betting that Galactica wants you down there so you can protect him.”

“Oh,” Hank and Connor said at the same time, sharing a look before leaving.

“This’ll be… interesting,” Hank muttered as they descended the staircase.

“Indeed.” Connor stopped, staring down at the crowd below.

Hank had stepped down a couple more steps before realizing that Connor wasn’t beside him. He tilted his head back towards his partner, a soft, teasing smile on his lips. “Nervous?”

“A little,” Connor admitted, fingers moving as if they had the coin in them.

Hank held up his arm, crooked at the elbow. An invitation for the android to take it. “C’mon, I’ll walk down with you.”

Connor took in a deep breath, stepped down a couple of steps, took his arm, and smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“N’aw, it’s nothing.”

They stepped down, and before they’d reached the bottom, there was a crowd of the rabble down there. “Oh my God, it’s him!”

“He’s beautiful!”

“I want him to fuck me, oh my god.”

“I want his babies!”

Hank snorted in laughter at the last one. How on earth did this dumbass human think an android would have her children? Then again, it may just be one of those that if he could, she happily would. He looked over to his partner, who looked a little frightened. He nudged him lightly.

Connor looked over, looking more and more like a deer caught in the headlights.

Hank tilted his head in an, “Are you ok?”, sort of gesture.

A barely there shake of the head.

A tight squeeze of where their hands were connected.

A tighter squeeze back.

Connor’s smile returned, looking soft. The two stared at each other for a second before finishing the descent.

The rabble were upon them once both of them reached the bottom, a gaggle of high pitched giggles and squawks and grabbing hands and flashes. Pushing and pulling to try and get Hank away to get onto the arm of the newest member. Somehow, they managed to stay together and make their way away from the stairs.

Connor appeased the crowd’s wishes of wanting to know certain things. Not his actual name, not what he did, nor who was the man on his arm, obviously, but what he liked, what he didn’t, so on and so forth. He did it easily, fluidly, calmly, but Hank knew better.

Mainly because he was certain that his hand would be broken by the end of the night. He had to flex it every few seconds to get blood flow back, which made Connor start to move his hand away. But each time, Hank would grab it, pull it back, and refuse to let go.

Then, one girl got a little too handsy.

At this point in the night, they’d both sat down at the bar, and many of the rabble had left to go bother other members. Quite a few remained, though. Hank and Connor were sitting in a way that their thighs touched, and Connor had kept sending messages to Hank’s phone, mainly consisting of, “How do people do this?!”, “They keep touching my ass.”, “Why was that a question?! What the actual fuck?!”, and his favorite so far, “Thank you for coming. I like you by my side.”

A girl, wearing way too little clothing, had sidled up to the barstool on the other side of Connor, and sat down on it. She turned, and started petting at the android’s arm. Connor and Hank had just shared a look of general worry, but ignored it. Until she started to pet his chest, and then lay on him. Both men were just… uncomfortable at this point. But unable to do anything.

Then, she did something that just stepped over the line. She happily put her hand on Connor’s dick and whispered, “How about you come back to my place?”

“Sorry, but I uh…” Connor stammered. He couldn’t find the right words, and Hank’s phone was blowing up with, “Help”, “I don’t know what to do”, “Nope, no, no no nononono”, and, “I’m too gay for this shit, help me Hank”.

“He’s with me,” Hank suddenly spoke up.

Both Connor and the girl looked at him, surprised. “He’s with what,” the girl said flatly.

“With me.”

She looked confused before laughing. “You’re joking, right?” She cackled. “He’s too pretty for an old man like you! And he’s gotta be straight!”

Hank felt that pit of self doubt crawl up, but ignored it. Mainly because, well… he’d been unsure how he’d been feeling towards his partner. Yes, at one point he’d considered him his son, but now… Well, Connor was his own person, now. And it wasn’t in the weird, “Oh, I’d sleep with my adult child,” and now that he sat back and thought on his emotions, it never was. He’d always considered Connor attractive, and his flirting was usually insults (he thinks back to when he told Connor that they’d fucked up in making him look normal). “You heard me, bitch. Sorry that your hoe ass can’t hear.”

She rolled her eyes. “Look, if he didn’t want it, he’d say so, right hon?”

“Actually,” Connor said, leaning back towards Hank and brushing her hand off, “I’m gay. Very gay. With this man. We live and work together.”

She looked surprised. Not embarrassed. “Oh.” Then she looked pissed. “Are you kidding me?! You lead me on, and then tell me you’re gay to get outta it?! Bullshit, you’re straight, you just don’t wanna fuck a human, you plastic cunt!” She made a grab for his hand, but failed.

Mainly because Connor had crawled into Hank’s lap, and the human had grabbed her wrist hard enough that he could feel it groan. “Touch him again,” Hank growled, internally pleased to see her go gray, “and I’ll break your fucking wrist.”

She whimpered. Hank let her go, and both men watched as she basically crawled back into the crowd.

“Ready to go?” Hank asked his partner.

Connor nodded. “Please.”

As they were leaving, Connor sent a quick text to Galactica. She replied happily, and told them that she wanted to have dinner outside the club at least once, which was easily accepted. After goodbyes, he sighed heavily. “God, that place was loud,” he mumbled, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“I thought androids couldn’t get migraines,” Hank teased.

A snort and an eyeroll were lobbied back. “I was always more impressive than near anyone else.”

Both happily got into Hank’s car, letting out deep breaths once they had. “I’m going to fuckin’ pass out,” Connor whined.

“Take off that fuckin’ makeup first, I don’t want it all over the house.”

“Yes, Boss.”

 

As soon as the door was opened, both men were quickly into comfortable clothes (and out of makeup, in Connor’s case), and flopping onto the couch. Within a few moments, they were cuddled up against each other. Well, more like Connor was laying on Hank, who was leaning heavily into the couch. Sumo had decided to hop up and lay on their feet, so they were stuck there like that for a little while.

“So… about the whole… together, thing.” Hank waved his hand around. May as well address it while they both couldn’t go anywhere. “I’m not… opposed to making it… legit.”

He could feel the android stiffen against him. “You… sure? I mean, I don’t want to make it weird, you consider me your-”

“Son, yea, I know what I said. And I’m takin’ it back.” He rubbed up and down whatever of the android’s side and back he could reach. “So… do you, uhm…”

“Yes.”

Hank looked down, surprised to see the android looking up at him so sweetly. “You… you mean it?”

“Yes. I’d love to.”

Hank swallowed before returning to watch the program they’d been watching. “Alright. Cool.”

A few moments passed before Connor sat up. “Can I kiss you, Hank?”

“Sure.”

It was soft, barely a brush of the lips, but worth it. Both settled down after that, and remained cuddled together on the couch for a while.

Sumo did want to go out after a little while, so after doing that (and letting him back in), they both decided bed was wise.

Hank was honestly surprised at the events of the night. Pleased, but surprised. Connor now had wormed his way against his side, and into his old heart. He was  _ ruined _ , he realized distantly. And he didn’t care, which he also realized at the same time. With that lovely thought of being stuck with an android, he snuggled Connor back and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sorry for rambling at the beginning of the fic. You can find me at a few places, all of which are on my site somewhere.  
> http://www.audrey-lloyd.design/  
> There's my discord, my tumblr, my twitter, my instagram, and the site itself. Bug me about all sorts of shit, I'm down.  
> Also, yes, no porn. Because I can't write it yet. I nearly died writing "Like a lover stalking up the bed to fuck you into it and mark you as they did."  
> ... maybe i'll write something for this, because Galactica and the Celestial Club's too cool to let die.  
> If you draw or write something for this, PLEASE comment or bug me so I can see and link it here!


End file.
